


A Brief Interlude of Great Coats and Cuddles

by The_Hypothesis



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Protective Jack Harkness, Sleepy Ianto Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hypothesis/pseuds/The_Hypothesis
Summary: Ianto was not aware of the risk he was taking by putting on Jack’s coat.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	A Brief Interlude of Great Coats and Cuddles

Jack was on the phone when Ianto brought his morning coffee to him. It was brewed to perfection, unlike Owen’s cup that he had just delivered to the autopsy bay.

It was the first round of coffee for the day. But Owen was still on Ianto’s shit list for using the coffee machine to boil some mysterious liquid that came out of the rift last week. It’s safe to say neither the coffee pot nor Ianto's patience survived.

But Ianto was quite proud of this cup he made for Jack, which is why he couldn’t wait for him to get off the phone. Not wanting to seem too needy, he casually placed the mug on the coaster that he insisted on keeping on the Captain’s desk. 

Jack looked up and finally acknowledged the younger man’s presence with a salacious wink. Ianto just rolled his eyes in reply.

“Yes, Prime Minister… of course. We’ll have the reports finished by next week.” Jack spoke into the phone with his usual charm. But at the same time he dramatically began to melt out of his chair while miming the Prime Minister blabbing on and on with a hand gesture. Ianto pretended to not pay attention to his antics by straightening some loose items around the office. However, he could not suppress a laugh as he heard Jack’s body hit the floor and his chair tip over. 

“What sound? Oh that sound? That was just… _the rift_. Sounds like it’s acting up again. Got to go!” Jack hung up the phone and tossed it to the side. But he was not quite getting up from where he laid precariously close to falling into the open hatch in the floor behind his desk. 

“Another successful phone conference I hear. And by successful I mean you’ve managed to buy another week to procrastinate on those reports... _again_.” Jack was about to retort when Ianto came shuffling into view above him. 

And he was definitely shuffling, because he was now wearing _The Coat_.

Taking in the view of his Welsh lover wrapped in the too big overcoat like a film noir femme fetale took away any sound logic trying to form a defense against the accusation. But that was okay with him… _Ianto was wearing his coat_.

“Oh… look at you, sweetheart.” He blinked owlishly from the floor.

“Come now, your coffee is getting cold.” Ianto reached out a hand to help him back up. Jack got as far as being on his knees before he wrapped himself around the hips swaddled in RAF wool in front of him.

“Sorry, what? All I heard was ‘ _come now_ ’.”

“Cheeky now, aren’t you?”

“Mhmm…” Jack hummed as he pressed his face into Ianto’s stomach and made a grab for something else that was cheeky. 

“Reports first… and then maybe...” Ianto trailed off while stroking his hands through Jack’s hair, making sure to leave it a bit fuffled. 

“Maybe what?” The immortal asked impatiently.

Ianto contemplated for a moment. “Then maybe I’ll give you your coat back.”

“Well that’s not motivating at all.” Jack huffed. “How about I do the reports if you leave the coat on?”

" _Really_? Is that all it would have taken? I've been waiting for you to finalize them for weeks after I stayed up for two nights straight to prepare them. I've bought you pastries from your favorite shop and have even done your part of the hub chores to try to persuade you. And you still haven't done me the simple favor of finishing them. I still have to proofread them and square them up for the courier..." Ianto seemed to rant all in one breath. 

Jack listened attentively while beginning to pull one of the coat buttons into his mouth, gently sucking. 

"Mhmm…" He agreed again.

As if having a sudden epiphany, he jumped up from the floor and began to put his chair back in order. 

"You should help me." Jack said while sitting back down to his desk. He took a sip of the coffee that Ianto had picked back up and pushed into his hands. "Oh... that is good."

"Special brew." 

"Really? What's in it?"

" _Retcon_." Ianto deadpanned while pulling the coat tighter around himself.

"Wow, we've really improved the Retcon recipe, haven't we? It tastes like… is that vanilla?"

"With a dash of hazelnut."

"I like it." Jack said while watching Ianto reach over his desk to grab the aforementioned neglected pile of forms. "It's almost as good as the sight of you wearing my clothes." He placed his coffee back on it's coaster ( _God forbid he didn't_ ) and scooped his arms around the waist of the Welshman. 

With an undignified yelp and some major adjusting to both their center of gravity, Jack had a bundle of Ianto still wrapped in his coat sitting precariously in his lap with both his legs over one arm of the chair.

"So about these reports…" Jack muttered into a wool shoulder while he began to gently rock them together in the old office chair. 

The younger man placed his head in the crook of the Captain's neck and took a deep breath of fifty-first century pheromones before beginning to leaf through the pages for the specific parts Jack had to complete.

"Start with going over the logs on these three pages and make sure I didn't miss anything." Ianto said as Jack took in the amount of work that he had already done so he didn't have to do it. He squeezed him a little bit tighter in appreciation. 

"Ianto Jones, what would I do without you?" 

"Apparently get up shit creek with the government and let the team live in their own filth." 

Jack scoffed. "I can't get in trouble with the government."

"You keep telling yourself that. Do you know how many times I've had to forge your signature while you were dead?"

"I'm sorry." Jack apologized with a small kiss to the other man's cheek. And then one to his forehead for good measure. Ianto seemed to forgive him as he relaxed against him, all pretense for an argument forgotten.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Jack continued to complete the paperwork, signing off on things here and there. Meanwhile, Ianto couldn't help but close his eyes and savor just being able to physically rest for a few minutes in the extra warmth of Jack's coat while being held. 

However, the gentle rocking stopped abruptly just as there was a quick succession of knocks on the office door. Before either man could reply, the door opened and in stepped Owen. Jack felt Ianto shift a bit in his arms as if not being able to decide to get up fast enough to save his dignity or just keep nodding off. The result was him clutching to Jack to keep his balance. 

Owen stared at the interesting position the two men were in as they stared back, not quite knowing what to say either.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever weird shit the two of you get up to in here. But it's standard working hours even for the rest of the world so tough deal, mates. I need you to sign off on my autopsy report so I can put our friend in the incinerator and tea boy here can hose down the bay."

Jack could feel the deep sigh Ianto made at even thinking of the cold, wet afternoon ahead of him to clean up Owen's mess. He rubbed his back gently while taking the report from Owen.

For a moment there was nothing but an awkward silence as Owen waited on the other side of the desk and Ianto stayed put, not quite being able to look him in the eye from his cozy and yet humiliating position.

" _So..._ how come I don’t get cuddles at work?” The doctor questioned.

“Well…” Jack started. “You never asked, did you? Does Owen need cuddle time?”

“No way in hell will I ever be your little spoon, Jack. But the tea boy is looking pretty cozy there, isn’t he?”

Ianto’s eyes darted up to Jack in alarm.

“Nope. No chance in hell you’re getting this one from me. Find your own Ianto Jones.” Jack said as he passed the autopsy report back to Owen after using the surface of Ianto’s leg to sign it.

“Suit yourself, but definitely think twice the next time you run off with the doctor again. You’re a fool Jack Harkness to keep expecting him to… _make you coffee_.” Owen left with his paperwork in hand. But before he finished closing the door he quickly added, “And I know that was decaf!”

The door clicked shut.

“He’s not being serious, Ianto, is he?” Jack asked while shifting Ianto’s swaddled body so he could look him in the eye.

“Serious about what?” Ianto asked, completely appalled that they were even about to have this conversation.

“Owen! He didn’t try to do anything while I was gone, did he?”

“What? No! Don’t you remember the part where _I shot him_?”

“Well, yeah. And I also remember the part where he’s put the moves on both Tosh and Gwen. I don’t want him thinking he can collect the full set.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Oh yes, you must protect my virtue.”

“I saw the way he was looking at you.” Jack declared. “No way in hell is he getting near you. I’ll let him cuddle you over my dead body.”

“That’s really kinky of you to suggest as the man who gets murdered every other month.” Ianto said as he nuzzled back into Jack’s neck.

“I was going more for romantic, you know, as the man who can never die.” 

“You can be romantic by finishing that report. You’re so close.” Ianto said before whispering in the other man’s ear a chastising, “ _I believe in you_.” Beautiful Welsh vowels included.

Jack grumbled, but did indeed finish the report.

In the twenty minutes it took him, Ianto had fallen asleep while breathing in the musk of Jack’s coat wrapped around him.

“Come on sleepy head.” Jack said as he kissed him on the forehead.

“I don’t wanna get up…” Ianto mumbled.

“Don’t then. Owen can clean up his own mess for once. But I have an idea.” Before Ianto knew what was happening, Jack had one arm under his knees and the other around his back. The man in his arms squealed a bit as Jack stood up.

“Oh, I don’t know if I like this idea!” Ianto exclaimed while clinging onto Jack for dear life.

“Hush, you’re gonna love it.” Jack said with a mischievous look in his eyes. A look Ianto knew all too well. 

Jack kicked his chair out of the way and marched over to the open hatch in the floor that led to his bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Ianto asked with a last plea of hope.

“Protecting your virtue, I swear.” With that said, Jack released his hold on Ianto’s legs right before dropping the rest of him gracefully down the hole and onto his bed. If the rest of the members in the hub heard Ianto scream, they knew better than to come looking for him by now.

As Jack climbed down the ladder, he closed the hatch behind him. He had a coat he needed to get back through whatever means necessary.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
